


Free

by cinder1013



Series: Slavery A/U [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two weeks until graduation and Puck finds he does not want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

It was two weeks before graduation when Puck finally got the nerve to ask. They were enjoying a leisurely day in front of the television. Kurt was just bringing in a tray with some sandwiches and Puck stood to take the tray from him. 

“I want ...” Puck sucked in a deep breath and then grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, backing him up against the wall. Kurt wondered if he was supposed to go to his knees. “I want to be your toy.” 

There was a long pause, the kind that is really uncomfortable and it made Kurt’s skin crawl. 

And if it was making him twitchy, he could only imagine what it was doing to Noah. 

“Like in secret?” he finally asked. 

“No, like, I want out of this town. And I want out of it with you.”

Kurt snorted. He didn‘t care how much trouble he got in. He was going to have his say in this conversation. “Sorry, this was a fun game during high school, but I’m done now.” 

“No, you are. You should be.” Puck growled to himself in frustration, throwing up his hands and pacing back and forth across the room. “But, I just, I want to go with you. I want ... I’ll work at some low-rent job and help pay your bills if you’ll be my sugar daddy.”

“I hate to break this to you, but I don’t have any money yet. It’s possible that I never will, that I’ll never make it.” 

“No, that’s impossible. Not you. You’re too good.” 

“I’m so pleased you believe in me, but I don’t think you have any concept of how big a world it is out there.” 

“It’s bigger than here. I can’t stand to stay here. Please, I can’t.” 

Kurt wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to keep his mouth shut and play along? For how long? He really wanted to cross his arms and tell Noah that he should have thought of this long before now, but he didn’t want to be punished for it. “Look,” he finally said, “we - you - have two weeks left. Right? Isn’t that enough?”

“It could never be enough.” 

Kurt wanted so badly to back even farther away, but he couldn’t with the wall behind him. Still, his hands clenched, digging his nails into it. “What are you doing? Why are you playing with me like this? What am I supposed to say?”

“I’m not playing.” Puck sighed, dragging a hand over his hair. 

“Is this why you haven’t let anyone else touch me in the last month?”

Puck nodded, unable to answer aloud. 

“You have to give me a better reason,” Kurt told him. “You can’t just say something like this out of the blue. I don’t have to say ‘yes’ to you.”

“No, you don’t,” Puck admitted. “Look, I’m not sure when I fell in love with you, but I know when I realized it. You remember when I pulled Finn off you like three weeks ago and then took you home.” 

“Vividly.” 

“Yeah, then.” 

Kurt took a deep breath. “I have some conditions. One, I’m not going to suddenly be monogamous. I like being a ... a ...”

“Shameless cock-hound?”

Kurt blushed. “Yes. All right, two, I’m not always going to be the bottom. Can you handle that?”

“Maybe you won’t like topping.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, would I? I want to top you, specifically, so don’t get any ideas about passing it off on some random guy we have sex with.”

Puck swallowed hard. “All right, but what if I hate it?” 

They stared one another down. Kurt finally sighed. “We’ll talk if that happens. And that’s condition three, I get to talk. I get to talk as much as I want and sing and dance if I feel like it. And have friends too.” 

Puck frowned. “I don’t know ...”

“That’s the condition you have a problem with? Seriously?” 

“I kind of like dominating all of your time. I’m jealous of these random other people that don’t even exist yet.” 

“I ...” Kurt smiled, a shy smile. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. I’m always jealous of all of your time. I like when you’re just for me.” 

“That can’t continue.” 

Puck shrugged. “I know. Doesn’t stop me from wishing.” 

Kurt swallowed, his mouth dry. “One more condition.” 

“Lay it on me, beautiful.” 

“Kisses.”

“Kisses?”

“We almost never kiss. I want kisses. Lots of them. I want them until my toes tingle and my lungs hurt from lack of breath. I want them until I drown in them.” 

“Oh, baby, that I can do.” Curling one hand around the back of Kurt’s neck, Puck tugged him forward into a hot, wet kiss that seemed to go on and on until they both had to pull away to breath. And then Puck pulled him right back into another. And another. And many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the series. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed it. There is another story in this universe called "Green-eyed Monster" by Crystal. 
> 
> http://puckurt.livejournal.com/1437878.html


End file.
